In general, oxygen is indispensable to life including human being.
Due to severe environmental pollution caused by accelerated industrialization, oxygen concentration in air is gradually decreasing, so that human being is threatened with various diseases.
People absorb the oxygen in the body through breathing, but can absorb the oxygen through drinking water. If people drink oxygen enriched water, a level of oxygen in the blood is increased to speed up metabolism of a human body.
Several water purifiers generating oxygenated water of high dissolved oxygen concentration have been developed recently.
The existing water purifiers generating the oxygenated water should include various mixing units and pressurizing units so as to dissolve a lot of oxygen in water. Consequently, a volume of the water purifier is increased, and thus, maximization of dissolved oxygen concentration is limited.
In addition, the water purifiers generating the oxygenated water are emphasized on only function of dissolving a lot of oxygen in the water to generate the oxygenated water dissolved with oxygen, and overlook the aspect of being beneficial to the human body.